


La Belle Dame Sans Merci (The Beautiful Lady Without Mercy)

by Mnemonics



Series: Poetic Enlightenment [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemonics/pseuds/Mnemonics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are beautiful, elegant, and graceful. Alas, their missions are executed in the same manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Belle Dame Sans Merci (The Beautiful Lady Without Mercy)

**Author's Note:**

> I really admire very old poetry, and work of John Keats (see title) inspired this fic. Another person who inspired this fic is none other than Lys ap Adin.

She sits there, minding her on business as usual. She's in a bar, dressed in her finest Gucci dress. It rises to her upper thighs, exposing creamy skin. She has Louis Vuitton shades pushed up on her head to hold her hair back, carrying a purse of the same brand, and is smoking a cigarette from a long, elegant holder. She truly hates mixing her designers, but the purple and red looks so damn good on her she can’t resist.

A drunk approaches her, bumping into others and barely keeping his balance as he gives her a lopsided grin that just screams “Dumb Fuck”. The redheaded woman smirks in dry amusement. The dumb fuck is apparently her target. He sits next to her, the stench of stale musk and alcohol rolling off his person in waves. M.M. just sighs. Another shot of whiskey won’t help with this one.

“Hey, babe,” the drunk slurs, voice rough and gravelly, “what’s a sexy bitch like yourself doing in a place like this, huh?”

M.M. stares blankly at the idiot, partially wanting to tell him that she’s been waiting for him for about an hour and a half and has to kill him. Bernie Handers, a small threat to the Family, but needs to be wiped out due to his connection with the Pozzetto Famiglia. M.M. doesn’t care to know why Mukuro asked her to off this jackass, (something to do with Sawada’s preaching that he doesn’t want the Pozzetto to continue their prostitution antics in Vongola territory), but she’ll do it with no questions asked.

The disgusted sneer on her face transforms into a flirtatious smirk. She’s already formed a plan. Might as well use it and hurry the hell out of this stink hole. “Well, I’m here for a little _action_.”

Bernie’s drunken grin gets wider. “If that’s the case,” he drawls, wrapping a thick, hairy arm around M.M.’s slim waist, “I think I can help you with tha –” He falls to the ground, lifeless.

An expert assassination: slice of the nails to open a sliver of skin on his neck, and a steady but quick trickle of Sun Flames to shut down his heart instantly. When Bernie falls, the other men in the bar only grunt, some laugh, most just ignore the commotion completely. M.M. huffs, “I think the fucker just passed out on me!” and leaves the bar, not even caring to look behind her.

Her phone rings, and M.M. smiles. “Hello, Mukuro-kun! Tell Sawada that Handers is terminated.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are most appreciated!


End file.
